Christmas Cajun Courting
by Demon Flame
Summary: Remy's been at the mansion for awhile now and has become comfortable with the way things are. But as Christmas roles around, a former student comes to visit after a five year absence. What's a poor Cajun boy to do when she ignores him? Why, try harder of course, pissing everyone else off in the process.
1. Chapter 1

Remy was proud to say that he was a fairly good looking guy. Scratch that, he was freaking gorgeous in a masculine way of course. Every lingering glance and sometimes not so subtle leer from the opposite sex was enough to confirm that. One drunken girl at Mardi Gras had actually used a pick up line saying that he must be the devil because he was built for sin. Needless to say he took her and her two friends to bed that night.

All in all it was fair to say that he could just have about any girl he wanted, and even some guys too. His new teammate Jean-Paul could attest to that not that he'd ever take the flamboyant Canadian up on his offer, he was strictly into all the beauty that women had to offer him. And speaking of women...

He threw a wink at Kitty and Jubilee, both girls fell into giggles and blushed profusely before waving back to him.

He had finally given in to his long time friend, Storm's, requests and joined the X-Men six months ago. It had been the right time for change as he had refused point-blank to marry Belladonna for any reason. She was crazy and her brother was worse. If he had married her he wouldn't have even made it through the 'I do's' before Julian would have pulled a knife on him.

Besides, he had a good thing going with the X-Men. He wasn't necessarily a bad person, but he wasn't the squeakiest of clean and could use with some good deeds for his resume. He helped the younger kiddies out with their french and physical education lessons and even got to use the Danger Room that had been Stormy's main selling point.

And then there were the girls. Girls and women everywhere! And what's more was that they loved him, there wasn't a female on the grounds that didn't turn into a puddle on the floor when he winked at them. Alright, it took a little more effort to get Storm and some of the girls in committed relationships to that state, but not much.

Yes, life at the Xavier Institute was just what he needed.

He leaned over the back of the couch, smirking down at two of his teammates. Both Kitty and Jubilee were currently unattached and some of the biggest flirts in the mansion. Well, Tabitha Smith was the biggest flirt in the mansion, at fifteen years old she hit on everyone, male and female. It drove Logan nuts. He hadn't had sex with any of the girls at the mansion yet, perferring instead to get his jollies off campus. But hopefully that would be changing today.

"An' wha' are you two fine filles doin' today." He had recently had a fantasy involving the two of them with him in the women's showers next to the Danger Room. The chances of it actually happening were slim but that didn't mean he wouldn't at least try.

"Storm asked us to stick around the front rec. room today because she had a surprise." Kitty said.

Christmas was in a week and while the majority of students and teachers had left to go home to be with family, the mansion was by no means empty. There were still plenty of kids who were not welcome in their homes any longer or simply just wished to stay for the holidays.

His plan had been to gracefully hop over the couch and land between the two pretty girls. He would then swoop them off their feet and have a naughty little three-way with them in the girls showers. It was the perfect plan and would have been a merry Christmas indeed.

However, before he could put his brilliant plan into action, Jubilee had shot to her feet and walked over to the front window. "Hey a cab just pulled up." She said, leaning to the side, trying to get a better view fo whoever it was. "I didn't think anyone was flying in until tomorrow."

Kitty joined her by the window causing Remy to frown. Cock blocked by a freaking taxi of all things, whoever was in there better be bleeding and dying.

"Maybe it's a new mutant." Jubilee said right before her mouth dropped open.

"Ohmigod it's Rogue!" Kitty screamed causing several heads to turn their way. Kitty grabbed Jubilee and ran through the window and out into the winter wonderland. Several students, mostly some of the younger men, around his hopeful bed bunnies age, stopped what they were doing and dashed out of the room to the entrance hall.

Who the fuck was Rogue and why was he more important than a three-way in the showers?

Turning to Piotr who was one fo the only ones still seated in the rec. room, he walked over and plopped down into an empty seat beside him. Feeling like a petulant child, he glowered at the door so many had scampered through at the mention of this Rogue character. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his friend smirk, clearly amused at his pouting.

"So whose Rogue?" He asked. Was that the name his mother gave him?

Piotr's lips spread into a full smile as he continued to sketch on his pad. "You will see soon enough my friend." Piotr was always one for meaningless answers.

He didn't really even care who this man was anyway. The only thing he cared about right now was the lost chance of a three-way. Oh well, he could probably convince Logan to go out with him tonight to one of the bar's in town. Lord knew he wasn't getting any from any of the women here. He would be a bad friend if he didn't at least try to get his good buddy Wolverine to loosen up with some holiday cheer of his own. He might be less grumpy for starters.

He glanced at the clock on the wall to his left. It was just past noon so he had time for a run through the Danger Room before he convinced Logan to join him at the bar tonight. Bidding Piotr adieu, he walked out of the room and made his way to the sub-levels, ignoring the crowd around the mysterious Rogue when he walked through the entrance hall.

It was several hours later, when he had thoroughly beaten the snot out of the Danger Room at level nine, that he finally walked back upstairs, sore and aching. He knew just what he needed for the bruises and sore muscles, a pretty girl or two. With a few drinks, some well placed pouts, any girl would be glad to give him a rub down. And if Logan came he would up his game a notch and even get his grouchy friend a girl too. After all, what were drinking buddies for?

Speaking of which.

"Logan!" He called, jogging up to the cranky Canadian.

Wolverine stopped on the third stair that lead up to the second floor guest and staff dormitories and raised a bushy eyebrow.

"Whatcha doin' tonight, homme?" He said catching up to him so they could both walk up the stairs. "Thinkin' 'bout goin' ta that bar off eighth street."

"Didn't you just get laid yesterday?" He asked with a snort.

Gambit gave him a winning smile. "It'd be a crime ta keep me all ta myself."

It was as they turned the corner that Remy was bestowed with the sight of a goddess walking down the hall toward him. She was dressed in a pea coat, denim skirt and black leggings, a cute outfit for a mortal. By there was no way those curves and lumunios green eyes belonged to anything but a goddess. He would gladly spend the rest of his days worshiping her body every way he knew how.

She smiled and it caused her whole face to brighten as her eyes crinkled in joy. What a beautiful creature she was. How did something like her exist without him ever knowing before now?

When she was a foot away from them, his hand darted out and snatched up her gloved one. "Bonjour, Cherie, my name is Remy." He said and went to place a kiss on her knuckles as was his usual greeting for any female.

Only, she pulled her hand away and fanned the air in front of her face with a scrunched nose. "You're also ripe." She said in a delectable southern twang. "It's a bad idea ta skip bath time, Swamp Rat."

And then, she brushed past him, looping her arm with Logan and lead him down the hallway without a second glance. Logan sent a smug smirk back at him before turning the corner with the goddess.

He stood in the hallway a moment longer, unsure of what had just happened. He had received many reactions to his introductions over the years to the many women he had come across. Not once did one of them ever wrinkle their nose in disgust and then brush him aside. Granted he probably wasn't the most fragrant rose in the garden right now after his three hour work out. There were times, however, were he had been much worse and still got a blush and giggle from a pretty girl.

And then to make matters worse she had snubbed him for Logan! Had the world reversed while in the Danger Room?

He would just have to try again later, after a shower of course. The next time he saw her, he was going to swoop her off her feet until she wanted to bang him like a screen door in a hurricane. She, whoever she was, was the single prettiest girl he had ever seen and she had to be his. At least for a little while.

A/N

Yes, I'm aware I have other stories that need to be finished. Yes, they will be finished eventually. No, I will not try to force a chapter to please you because it'll just turn out crappy. With that said, I do hope you enjoy my latest ADHD induced inspiration. Please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Remy took a long hot shower, scrubbing every inch of his toned body until he shined like his Tante's silver. He threw on his favorite pair of dark jeans and a white t-shirt before heading out the door to find that divine creature from earlier. It struck him that he didn't even know her name. No matter, that chances of her being with Logan were high so he only had to track him down.

He stalked the halls looking for his green eyed angel. Only, he didn't see her or Logan anywhere. And he had searched everywhere, even the girls showers. Alright, he searched the girls showers because he was hoping to catch Kitty and Jubilee naked and ready for that three-way. But alas, the showers were empty and he only received a scolding from Henry for his troubles.

Trudging back up to the main floor he diverted his path to Stormy's office. She had taken over the office of the great telepath, Charles Xavier, after his untimely demise just under five years ago. Ororo had taken over as headmistress of the Xavier Institute and continued on his decidedly nobel work of teaching young mutants and serving the world by heading up the X-Men. How she did it all was amazing and he had made a point to not cause her too much trouble.

He paused outside of her door and knocked. It wasn't a moment later before she called through the door for him to come in. Stepping in, he saw that the office was as tidy as ever with a healthy dose of living plants placed about.

"Remy." She greeted like a regal queen of Africa.

"Stormy." Before she had taken on the duties as Headmistress, the look she gave him would have been followed by a crack of lightning.

"What can I do for you?" She asked as she signed off on some document before looking back up to him.

He feigned a hurt look and clutched his chest dramatically. "Wha'? Can' Ah visit my favorite ami wit'ou' needin' some'in'?" He plopped down in one of the seats in her office and gave his best wounded look to her.

An amused smirk made its way over her features. "It's nice to see you Remy."

He gave her a full-on thousand watt smile. ""s good ta see ya too Stormy." He said. "So - "

"And here it comes." She remarked with a raised eyebrow.

He shrugged one shoulder helplessly. "Ya seen Logan?"

Her eyes narrowed. There were only a handful of people who knew him better than Ororo and they were all in New Orleans highly pissed off at him. "You aren't looking for Logan." She said already putting two and two together. And the fact that she knew he was looking for this mysterious diety meant that she could often be found in Logan's company.

He could only shrug and smile. He was Remy LeBeau, famous ladies man.

"He's gone out with Rogue, they should be back any time now." She said and looked back down to the papers on her desk, entirely missing the scowl on his face.

Rogue, Rogue, Rogue. Ever since that guy showed up, every other word out of anyone's mouth was about him. What was so great about this Rogue anyway?

"I need to speak with Rogue so you are welcome to wait here if you like."

Gosh, a chance to meet the super cool Rogue? He'd be cray to pass up such an oppurtunity! "Maybe another time." He said with a frown and rose from the chair. He'd just have to find another way to track down his angle. If Logan was out with the Amazing Rogue, than that meant that the goddess was somewhere around in the mansion.

He glanced down at his watch and saw that it was going on eight now. He'd head out to the bar alone in another two hours if he didn't find that little stripe-haired minx. Snatching a beer from Logan's 'hidden stash' he took a seat at the counter and took a long swig of the Canadian beer. Personally he prefered liquor himself, any type of liquor really, it didn't just have to be bourbon.

It was when he had about a third of the beer left that the door that lead to the garage opened. He glanced over as Logan came walking through the door with an easy going smile on his face. Right behind him was the pretty little vixen he had spent all night looking for. She was bundled up and shaking snow from her hair, her nose and cheeks pink from the winter wind. The best way to heat back up was for her to lay with him between his sheets.

Logan saw him first and raised an eyebrow as Remy took another drink of his beer. "Is that from my hidden stash, Gumbo?" He asked, his upper lip curling to bear a portion of his teeth.

Gambit looked innocently down at the bottle in his hands. "Looks like i's mine." He said with a daring grin.

The green-eyed beauty gave an unladylike snort as she removed her coat to reveal a skin tight black shirt. She was covered head to toe and he still wanted to jump her as though she were prancing around in lacy under things.

"It's not a secret where ya hide ya beer." She said with a smirk. "Everyone knows ya keep it in the top cabinet behind the fake backing."

Remy gave a bark of laughter as the look on Logan's face changed to incredulous. "Since when?" He barked turning his attention to her.

She waved the angry Wolverine off as though he were a child. "About a month or two after you started stashing it there." She said dismissively.

Logan's eyes narrowed at the sassy southern belle. "And how would anyone know where I kept my beer?"

She had started walking to the door but stopped and glanced out of the side of her eye at him. "John and Bobby gave me two hundred dollars if I told them." And with that said she sashayed her tight little ass out leaving Remy laughing and Logan fuming.

Logan stomped over to the cupboard and grabbed his own beer before taking a seat across from Remy. He watched, amused, as the Canadian gulped down half the bottle in one swig and muttered to himself about the woes that mutant kids brought him. Remy saw this as the perfect moment to get information on the feisty little spit fire.

"Ah thought Storm said ya were out wit' that Rogue homme." He started casually.

Logan looked up at him as though he had grown a third eye. "That was Rogue." He said nodding toward the door that the girl had gone through.

Of course his angel and Rogue were the same person. As if he wasn't already on bad footing with her, he had spent the whole day thinking she was a man. At this rate he'd be lucky if she gave him a second look.

"She was Rogue?" He clarified.

"Yeah, and while we're on the subject, stay away from her." He said taking another drink.

Remy gave him a mock assessing look. "She a bi' young for ya, so wha', is she ya daughter?" He joked.

Logan didn't share his humor. "She's close enough." He said.

Remy frowned, on the one hand she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and didn't melt into a puddle around him. On the other hand, Logan was a fairly good friend and could really make his life miserable if he saw fit. Remy closed his eyes and envisioned her writhing form beneath him, a flush making her glow in the moon light. Yeah, he could take whatever Logan could dish out as long as he got a chance to lay between her legs.

He finished off his beer and left Logan in the kitchen to stew over whatever he was always so grouchy about. There was a pretty little vixen running around just for him. He vaguely remembered that Stormy had said that she had a meeting with Rogue once she and Logan got back so his best chances of accidently-on-purpose running into her would be outside of her office.

Turning the corner in the hall he discovered that she never made it to Stormy's office and had instead stopped to talk to Bobby just inside the library. Personally, Remy didn't care one way or the other about Bobby, though Bobby sure cared about him. Out of everyone at the mansion, he had been the only one to kick up a fuss saying that he would rob them all blind. In retaliation, Remy often moved his things around causing Bobby to accuse him only to be proven wrong moments later. It was a fun game but it was growing old.

Remy pressed himself against the wall so as to hear what possible things Bobby would have to say to the beautiful southern belle.

"Look, I just wanted to clear the air - " He had started, but his little wild cat cut him off.

"I cleared the air before I left." She snapped at him.

Remy was tempted to peek around the corner at them, but the chances of being caught was too great. That's the last thing he needed was for her to think he was stalking her. Which he wasn't. He was just spying on her a little, casing her out even.

"You didn't clear the air!" Bobby exclaimed. "You left a note telling me you were leaving and that we were broken up. No one's even heard from you in five years. For all we knew you could have been dead! It's not safe for you now that you have the cure."

The cure? He didn't actually care about the cure as long as no one used it on him.

"Alright, let's get some things straight." She snarled, her accent thickening to a delicious drawl. "First off, Ah am not an invalid an' am perfectly capable of takin' care of myself without help. Ah traveled the country fo' three years by myself before Ah met up with Logan an' came here."

That sounded like an interesting story, perhaps he could get her to tell it to him over wine.

"Second, Ah never got the cure." Remy could just imagine her face flushed in anger and her hip cocked out to the side. "Ah found a telepath an' got control. An' jus' 'cause Ah didn' talk ta you when Ah called, doesn' mean Ah stayed outta touch. Logan comes an' visits me every year on my birthday an' Christmas."

"It's always about Logan!" Bobby exploded. "What's so special about him that you'd choose him over me?"

There was a furious growl that sounded uncannily like Logan with a female twist to it. "You are so damn stupid! Ah am not in love with Logan like that an' even if Ah was, it ain't any of your business so back off!"

Remy decided it was time for a rescue and strolled by the door stopping in the middle to see an irate Bobby and a fuming Rogue. He plastered on a charming smile as though he hadn't been eavesdropping on their shouting match, which Rogue so obviously won.

"You mus' be Rogue." He said and both set's of eyes turned their glares to him. "We neva did get a proper introduction."

"Go away, Gambit, we're not done talking." Bobby snapped.

Rogue threw another hateful glance at the Iceman. "We most certainly are." She said, folding her arms over her chest and daring him to say otherwise.

"Bon! Stormy sent me ta remind ya 'bout a meetin', Cher." He said oh-so-innocently causing Bobby to scowl at him.

Rogue leveled one last glare at Bobby before storming out of the library and leaving Iceman in a cloud of dust. Remy sent the fuming X-Man a wink before he caught up with his elusive minx. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and offered hm=im a small smile.

"Thanks for the save." She said.

"Anytime Cher." It would be folly to try to ask her out now. Though it didn't hurt to plant a few seeds. He opened his mouth, ready for something witty to slide smoothly from between his lips. But then a blur launched itself from an open door way at Rogue.

He looked down to see fifteen year old Jamie Madrox clinging to his angel with his head firmly planted between her breasts. There had not been one instance where Remy had ever thought another man to be luckier than himself where a beautiful woman was concerned. And then Rogue had walked into his life. It was sad that it had only taken several hours and a handful of sentences to reduce him to being jealous of a kid.

"Rogue!" He said and crushed her tighter in his hug.

Remy just so happen to glance up at that time and see four or five boys peeking around the corner at them.

"Jamie!" She squealed and wrapped her arms around the boy, nearly suffocating him with her glorious breast. He'd give his left nut to be in Jamie's position right now.

"Look at you!" She said pulling back from him. "Ah bet ya gotta beat all the girls off with a stick."

Jamie blushed but didn't move his arms from around her waist. Lucky little bastard. "Nah, they all say I'm too young for them."

Rogue put on a show of being surprised. "Ah can' believe that." She said with a beautiful smile. "But that means Ah get ta steal a kiss then." And then she leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek leaving a wine colored kiss print on the boy's cheek.

Jamie had blushed several shades of red before stuttering a thanks and rushing back off to the room that all the boys had been watching them from.

Rogue chuckled softly but didn't move further down the hall. She looked up to him and he lifted a questioning eyebrow at her to which she replied with a mischievous smirk. He had of course been around confident sexy women before, but she was at a whole-nother level from them and damn him if he wouldn't follow her through the gates of hell if she crooked her finger at him.

A moment later Jamie came back out smiling and holding a wad of cash. He thrust half of it toward Rogue, she took it and shoved it in her pocket before ruffling the boy's hair and continuing on her way.

Remy caught up to her in a few strides. This girl was something else.


End file.
